Adiós mi pequeño Star lord
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Porque los sueños de una madre para con su queridísimo hijo son hermosos y puros y una última voluntad siempre es poderosa.


** ¡Hola!**

**Hace poco que ví esta película (ayer XD) y me encantó *-* **

**Me enamore al instante de Star lord (será que de chiquitin se le veía vulnerable... *Se encoge de hombros*) y la escena de él y su madre en un principio me llegó al corazón, sin hablar de que me emocionó muchísimo ese "mi pequeño Star lord" de la carta que su madre le escribió. Directo a mi ranking de escenas más hermosas que he visto en las películas (de momento sólo tengo 2 escenas contando esta de momento XD)**

**Después de darle vueltas NECESITABA escribir algo de madre e hijo y este fue el precipitado resultado.**

**Espero que lo disfrúten. Va con todo mi cariño.**

**— Los guardianes de la galaxia le pertenece a Marvel comics —**

* * *

Así estaba ella, una mujer normal... que en su momento tuvo un romance tan de película de ciencia ficción... perdiendo contra el cáncer una guerra que nunca quiso batallar.

Se estaba muriendo... y ella nunca quisó batallar, ahora no sería la excepción... ¡Pero no, no podía morirse! ¿Íba a irse así como así? ¿Dejando a su Peter viviendo en una nebulosa de mentiras? ¿Qué madre se atrevería hacerle eso a su queridísimo hijo? Impensable.

Estaba al borde de la muerte, pálida, calva, la vida ya se había escapado de sus ojos y de sus gestos. No era para nada la última imagen que un niño de diez años debiera tener de su madre, pero tendría que sacrificarse. Tuvó diez años para confesarlo y nunca lo hizo, ahora tendría que pagar por ello en su lecho de muerte.

No importaban las otras personas. Personas que eran sus familiares y amigos... Pero ellos no importaban, sólo le importaba Peter, su Peter, su pequeño Peter.

— Quiero verle... —logró decir la mujer, estaba tremendamente débil, pero aún así el nerviosismo la envargaba

Estaba a punto de decirle a su hijo delante de todas esas personas que su desconocido padre era un alien, un alien muy poderoso e importante... Delante de todas esas personas que al instante lo verían como un híbrido, un monstruo. ¿Y Peter? ¿Qué pensaría Peter de si mismo y de su existencia? Si sobreviviá a la sociedad tendría un monton de preguntas que ella nunca podría responder... porque estaría muerta.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó una de las personas irrelevantes.

— A Peter... mi hijo... Peter... —El último "Peter" fue más una súplica de llegada que de un llamado. Nadie con corazón podría negarse a esa voz ronca de madre descorazonada.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó otra voz.

Pero era una pregunta retórica, ya que el dueño de la primera voz salió de la habitación del hospital hasta el pasillo donde Peter se encontraba colgado de su reproductor de música, fingiendo que estaba en otro lugar más feliz, que nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, fuera lo que fuera, estaba ocurriendo.

La mujer tuvó que esperar unos segundos más de lo que se considera normal en hacer algo así, teniendo en cuenta que el niño estaba cerca de la puerta. Pero en cuanto su Peter entró de la mano del hombre y el resto hizó un pequeño pasillo en la habitación supó que era el momento, no de confesarse, pero sí el momento en el que él tendría que vivir por si mismo, pensar por si mismo... y llorar en silencio.

Peter la miraba, un montón de sentimientos refleandose en sus ojos, todos tristes. El nerviosismo la ahogaba llegados a ese punto, si era difícil tomar la decisión de confesarse, ahora parecía imposible si quiera despedirse con delicadeza teniéndolo delante.

— Hola Peter... —silencio fue la respuesta escogida por el niño, y parecía que íba a ser así todo el tiempo— te tengo un regalo.

Verborrea, todo lo que salía de su boca no era más que estúpida verborrea... y sin embargo, su Peter parecía estar absorbiendo cada palabra gota a gota como nunca antes hizó... que temibles eran los lechos de muerte.

La mujer extendió con pocas fuerzas hasta el pequeño niño la bolsa, en un acto reflejó él la aceptó, aunque en realidad no la quería. Quería que nada de eso estuviera pasando, porque lo sentía mal, terriblemente mal. Su madre se estaba muriendo... ¿y le daba un regalo? Peter sabía que no devía pensar así, pero lo sintió como una especie de compensación.

Íba a amar el regalo, le encantaría, y le emocionaría. La mujer estaba muy segura de ello... tanto como que no lo abriría. En el mejor de los casos comprobará lo que es dentro de años y años y años. Porque a su hijo nunca le gustó cosa material más allá de su reproductor de música. Aparte de eso, a Peter sólo le importaba una cosa...

— Has crecido tanto... —susurró ella de forma que sólo el híbrido niño podía escucharla, eso le hizo al pobre tragar saliba, ya que no se esperaba un comentario así porque la última vez que estuvó con ella fue ese mismo día. ¡Dios! ¡Su madre moriría demente!

Es que lo veía tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan su niñito, que sintió tal desgarre en el corazón que irónicamente la hizo sentirse morir al saber que nunca lo vería crecer. Así que se lo imagino. Se lo imagino como un hombre con su sueño —que llevaba en los genes aunque no lo supiera— de vivir en las estrellas, saltar planeta tras planeta, cumplido. Un hombre fuerte con un trabajo honorable y tan ocupado —y despistado— que siempre andará por ahí con una barba de tres días mal cuidada y una gran sonrisa que lo convirtieran en un seductor de una noche, tal como su padre lo fue, antes de conocer a la adecuada. Se imaginaba a ese hombre, a ese poderoso hombre perfectamente capaz de llevar la sangre de su legendario padre en las venas aún sin saber nada de él, acompañado de una gran y hermosa mujer alien de color verde que fuera su otra mitad, su afín, alguien a la que ella no habría tenido problemas en llamar "hija"...

Tan poderosa era la imaginación de un moribundo que lo sintió casi real hasta que ocurrió lo que les ocurre a todas las madres: desear fervientemente que su hijo ya adulto volviera a ser su niñito y eso la enfrentó a la realidad de nuevo.

Nada de eso había pasado aún, pero hoy por hoy, tenía que dejar de ser su niñito porque ella no lo podría cuidar más... Sólo quería que los sueños y los anhelos de su Peter para con el universo conocido —y desconocido— se hicieran realidad.

— Dame la mano, Peter —sin embargo, ver partir a los hijos, sobretodo de forma prematura erá tan terrible, que a veces lo mínimo es un poco de apollo. Un contacto-promesa de que todo íba a estar bien aunque fuera momento de cambios... en los que ella no estaría presente.

Un contacto que, al parecer, su Peter se negaba a darle. Pero, sin embargo, es normal. ¿Que puedes esperar de un niño en estado de shok? Obviamente no puedes pedirle algo y que te obedezca...

Lo siguiente pasó tan deprisa, un dolor agudo, vista borrosa, convulsiones... su muerte era AHORA.

Y así estaba ella, una mujer normal... que en su momento tuvo un romance tan de película de ciencia ficción... perdiendo contra el cáncer una guerra que nunca quiso batallar... Por eso iba a morir.

Su último pensamiento y deseo: Que su Peter viera cumplido el suyo de vivir grandes aventuras entre las estrellas del firmamento.

Sus últimas palabras: Adiós... mi pequeño Star lord.

Esas palabras tardarían años y años en llegar hasta él pero lo harían. Entonces amaría el regalo, le encantaría y le emocionaría.

Y a ella le gustaría el saber que en el mismo momento en que su vida terminó, nació Star lord. El primer niño humano abducido por alienígenas a cuatro pasos de un hospital en el momento de mayor debilidad de su corta vida.

Porque los sueños de una madre para con su queridísimo hijo son hermosos y puros y una última voluntad siempre es poderosa, el futuro del pequeño gran Star lord ya estaba escrito. No todo sería honor y gloria, eso la mujer bien lo sabía, porque aunque Peter fuera medio alien esto seguía siendo la realidad. Pero era Peter, su pequeño Peter, su pequeño Star lord.

Su pequeño Peter Quill convertido en STAR LORD, el terror de sus enemigos... junto con sus amigos, porque nadie podía contra Los Guardianes De La Galaxia...

... Pero la imaginación de la pobre mujer no daba para tanto...


End file.
